Count On You
by honeybeerose
Summary: When something happens to Kendall, he realizes that he has a lot of people to count on.
1. Chapter 1

**Count On You**

_**Summary: When something happens to Kendall, he realizes that he has a lot of people to count on.**_

_**This was written in role-play format with my new BTR fanatic friend, Courtney! With help from my other friend, Justin, who spell checked and gave me all the medical information.**_

_**Disclaimer: This will be rated M (because me and my co-author are pervys!) We don't own BTR. If we did, we wouldn't be here but I would have Logan and she'd have James :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Count On You**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Kendall couldn't believe the party Gustavo thrown for them it was a congratulations party for their tour and also congratulations for not killing him yet since they known him. He noticed James sneaking some of the alcohol when the adults was looking. He smiled

"Have you even drank before?" he asked

"No, but none of us have. This is our party, and we're nearly adults. We should be allowed to drink."

Kendall smiled at his logic. "Then why are you looking to see if anyone is looking. Our room is adult free we can go there"

"Well, we still can't get caught. Let's go." He grabbed Kendall's wrist and dragged him away from the other guests before anyone could notice.

Kendall grinned as he followed James he had to admit he was curious of what the big deal was "think you have enough its just us? I don't know where Logan Carlos are but they wouldn't be into this. I think Logan was with Camille last I saw him"

James laughed. "Oh, please. Everyone knows it's the innocent ones you have to worry about. I wouldn't be surprised if those two wind up with hangovers tomorrow."

"Yeah they are lucky they can get away with still be cute innocent look, my mom knows me too well." Kendall checked make sure no one saw them sneak back in knowing everyone lived at Palmwoods was at the party. "We should go back after I mean he was nice enough to give us a party…a dog party as he nicely called it"

"Will you stop being so paranoid? I promise we won't get caught, and once we're done, we'll go back. We'll make it seem as if we never left."

"You think of everything don't you?" he sighed as they went in their room. He was little pissed Jo couldn't come to the party. She was away shooting a scene for her show he reached for a can and took a sip. "I hope this helps when you're depressed" he mumbled

"I may not be the smart one, but I know how to sneak away with alcohol and not get caught." James opened his can and drank a little out of it. "Why are you depressed?"

"Ahh its just…Jo and her dad hates me…well she doesn't but her dad does and I don't get why I admit the whole prom thing was a bit overboard but so was grounding her on prom night, what parent dose that?" he took another sip. "Sorry, and probably mostly…you know"

"What kind of girlfriend forgets to mention that her dad works for the CIA?" James took a few more sips and looked at Kendall. "Mostly what?"

Kendall moaned "that thing…he made a motion with his eyes to look down between his legs. "we have don anything in second field since before prom"

James chuckled. "A little sexually frustrated, are we?" he teased his friend.

"A little! and its worse when ever I see a girl I get that feeling again" Kendall wasn't being totally honest with his friend he was angry at Jo's dad still but he had been distant between him and her for a while and Kendall knew why and rather not talk about it with James, since he was the reason. "By the way cold shower do shit" he sighed taking a longer sip

James narrowed his eyes at his friend and studied him. "You're not telling me everything. Spill, Kendall. What are you trying to keep from me?"

"Mmhmm you need to get me more drunk to tell you" he smiled however James pretty much could get Kendall to do anything

James pushed a few more cans of beer towards his friend. "Then drink up because you're going to tell me."

I love when your assertive Jamie you know its big change then just being an ass" he laughed

He laughed back at him. "When am I ever an ass?"

"You know your never an ass just had to say that" he sighed sadly again as he opens up another can. I doubt very likely Jo and me aren't going to last its nit so much her dad it's that. We never see each other. I can't be in a relationship like that I need to be with them and I mean more then ten minutes. She's really nice though and I hate to hurt her I really hate when girls cry…."

James smirked when Kendall opened his second can of beer. At the rate he was going, Kendall would tell him everything by the time he reached his third. James sipped the last few drops out of his few can. "You deserve to be happy. Did you really think the two of you would last forever? You and Jo were bound to end in heartbreak. Don't let it be your heart that gets broken, Kenny."

"I don't think it's going to really I just hope she understands why I'm going to end it I want her happy to. Have you ever broke up with a girl you actually liked?" he looked into James beautiful light brown eyes its no wonder the boy knew how gorgeous he was because he was. He actually thinks that's one of James good traits most people don't believe they are beautiful when they really are

"Now, Kendall, you and I both no I've never been in a serious relationship. A couple of dates now and then but no actual girlfriend. That's the way I like it."

"I know but not one of them you liked? I mean I know you don't like to be with just one girl so you still let them go. Starting to think relationships are just for girls anyways." He takes another sip I men guys were easy we tell them what we want and take till were done and then we go to someone else…sure its not nice…like Jo is so jealous if I look at a girl for more then two minutes I'm cheating"

"No, I didn't like any of those girls. I thought they were nice, but I wouldn't date them again." James grabbed another beer and started drinking out of it. "Jo worries too much. She's afraid that if the right person catches your eye you'll be lost to her. I think she's right."

"I yelled at her once because she accused me of cheating on her. I told her I don't even have time to cheat on her with the schedule Gustavo gives us, if I do it's with one of you three. She didn't even laugh. See you guys would think that's funny. Now she probably wondering if I'm gay" he shakes his head

James laughed. "There's nothing wrong with banging me, Carlos, or Logan." He sipped out of his can and turned serious. "Are you? Gay, I mean?"

"No…I mean…. Wait…what?" he looked at James "why are you?"

"I asked you first. Are you gay, Kendall?"

"I never thought about it. Ok maybe I thought of it but we all had those dreams before right?"

"Who do you dream about?" James took another sip of his beer and motioned Kendall to do the same.

Kendall took another sip. "My life is so... fucked up my love life anyways. The girl who loves me I'm feeling of breaking it off with her and the person I like doesn't want me back"

"How do you know if you haven't told him? You're many things, Kendall, but I'm pretty sure a mind reader isn't one of them."

"Because I'm never that lucky"

"He has it all everything" he looked at James a bit longer

"What could he possibly have that you don't?" James never broke eye contact with Kendall.

Kendall smiled a little at that James always did have a way with words. "You" he whispered

James smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you," he lied. "What did you say?"

"You Jamie it's you it's always been you" he wanted to look away not see the rejection but the brown eyes denied him power to look away

"You sure that's not just the alcohol talking, Ken?" James knew it wasn't though. He knew Kendall really felt this way.

"I may be drunk Jamie but I also know alcohol is supposed to make the truth come out"

"Maybe, but it also causes trouble, so if I were you, I wouldn't get too dependent on it."

Kendall felt a little confused by that but just nodded it was his way of saying he's not interested, which kind of hurt. Hey.. Its ok I knew anyways"

James looked confused. "Knew what?"

"You're totally straight James" he forced himself to smile taking the last of his fourth can. I should get back you coming?" he grinned a little at the sexuality of his joke

"Who told you that?" James finished off his third can before smirking at Kendall. "Why don't you make me come?"

"Are you sure were both talking about the same type of coming here?" he couldn't help but move closer to his crush and put his arm around him he could smell the cologne on him

"Depends. What were you talking about?" James leaned into Kendall and stared longingly into his green eyes.

Let me guess you mastered at the game show me yours ill show you mine?" he laughed running his hand along his chest just out of habit

"I master everything I do," he replied cockily, watching Kendall as he moved his hand over his formed chest.

Kendall slowly moved his hand between James legs never done anything with a guy before let alone his best friend someone is enjoying this.. ok two someone's "

James nodded, moaning slightly. He leaned over to kiss Kendall deeply.

Kendall accepting James kiss even though he was in a relationship hell always admit maybe not to him that James knew how to kiss was more experience he grinned into the kiss and felt more braver putting his hand down James pants

James instinctively bucked his hips up into Kendall's hand and moaned into the kiss. He licked at blonde's lips, silently begging for entrance.

Kendall continued to move his hand on to James member even while drunk he had good idea what was happening and loved it he slowly pulled off James jean revealing his member. "Are you sure you want me to continue? He whispered while he kissed him deeply

"God, yes." He grabbed Kendall and brought their lips back together.

Kendall got up and got into his bed bring James with him gently laying him down I never felt so turned on before" he smiled he started to take off his shirt

James leaned up and helped Kendall get rid of his shirt. Once the shirt was thrown into some corner of the room, James latched onto one of Kendall's nipples, sucking and nipping at the pink bud.

Kendall let out a moan moaning the boys names over and over he moved James shirt up so he can do the same to him feeling both their members rubbing against each other Kendall took that moment to undo his pants "I need you James"

James let Kendall remove his shirt before kissing down Kendall's stomach. He pushed Kendall back and tugged at his jeans, successfully pulling them off along with his boxers. He wasted no time in taking his friend's member into his mouth, going at a tortuously slow pace.

"Oh my god! James!" Kendall picked his head up a little watching James go at work sucking him he never felt anything so wonderful before. He let his finger play with James hair would normally would receive a slap by James not liking people touch his hair. "Come up here ill suck you too" he moaned

James moaned. He wouldn't admit it to his friends, but having his hair played with was one thing that turned James on. He pulled away from Kendall and crawled up his body to give him a light kiss on the lips.

Kendall moaned opening his eyes to seeing him feeling a little buzz from the beer but mostly feeling in love he grinned as James turned around so his thighs were aimed to his lips he slowly jerked him at first till he felt James mouth on him again then copied his move

James could feel his own buzz coming on, but he could care less at the moment. All he cared about right now was Kendall and the pleasure he was feeling with him. "Oh, Kendall!"

He made sure to pay extra careful to pleasing James he thought about this a lot thought of how he was going to do it. he knew enough to make sure to keep teeth away from his skin hated when Jo used to do that made all his concentration James only James he loved hearing his moaning knowing he was making him feel good his hand roamed over other parts of James smooth body

James continued to express his pleasure, moaning Kendall's name and gently bucking his hips. He ran his fingers through Kendall's hair, gently massaging the scalp.

"Your hands feel so strong James he moaned he put his hand back on James members "are you going to come?" he smirked at their old joke

"If you don't stop, I will." He moaned, smirking at him.

Kendall reluctantly stopped what he was doing "I wanted to make sure you were enjoying it as much as I am"

"Trust me. I am." James sat up and kissed him. "Now finish what you started."

"I thought you just told me to stop?" kissing him gently

James shook his head. "Don't be a tease, Kendall."

"You mean you want me to fuck you?" he asked in shock mostly wanting to make sure he was reading him right

James nodded his head. "Yes. Fuck me, Kendall."

Kendall grinned he reached in his draw fore lube and condom kept looking back making sure this wasn't one of his fantasies by now it would usually end. "Are you a virgin? I mean being with a guy either way ill be gentle but I just want to know. I am.. both ways"

He nodded. "So am I. You're my first."

"Yes you are he kissed him again "and if this is a dream and I'm making noises don't wake me up please?"

"It's not a dream, Kendall." He kissed him and smirked. "Besides, I like the noises you make."

"Mmhmm you little tease you hear me at night calling your name?" he moaned as he opened the lotion putting some on his fingers he leaned over James body kissing his neck "James... ohh Jamess!" he said deeply copying his dream "imagine how loud ill be calling your name tonight"

"Yes, I hear you, and I love it! Kendall, please." He craned his neck to give Kendall more access.

he was loving the view of what James was giving him he gently pushed his ass apart running his finger over his hole getting him ready watching for anything of discomfort coming from him a few more times over doing this mostly to tease him he moved up and inserted himself inside James he held him closely wanting to feel all of him "Ja..mes! Kendall moaned kissing the back of his neck again watching for any sign of any displeasure "ill stop if you want me to ok?" he whispered

James hissed in pain but shook his head. "No. Just go slow."

Kendall almost stopped but he nodded he kissed I'm as he slipped in slowly "its ok James it wont hurt for much longer trust me" his lips never lefts James as he continued to make love to him gently playing with his hair again "i love you James"

"I love you too, Kendall." It still hurt having Kendall inside him, but James trusted him. When the pain slowly subsided, he began to push back against Kendall.

Kendall moved in slowly still even though he herd James moaning kept kissing him he smiled as James kept his eyes closed does it feel better now?" he pushed slowly you feel so good James"

"So much better, Kendall. You feel so good inside of me." James moaned. "Harder. Please."

He nodded as he started to move faster he leaned over him putting his lips on his nipples running his tongue along them letting out moans over pleasure himself "James.. JAMES!"

"Fuck! Kendall!" James let out a scream of pleasure as Kendall began to pound into him faster. It felt so good!

Kendall was taken back a little hearing him scream his name like that but he loved it "thank you for being my first James I'm going to come soon but I want to come at the same time" he took James member and rubbed it as he pushed more inside and kissed him

James nodded. He could tell he was close, and the combination of Kendall stroking his member and pounding his prostate was bringing him that much closer.

"I want you to always remember this James whatever happens after tonight every time you think of sex I want you to see me like I would think of you and hopefully be with you god James your so tight I cant hold it anymore" he panted coming inside of him

"Always you, Kendall." James felt Kendall release into him and let go with a final cry of Kendall's name.

Kendall held onto James gently as he pulls out and kissed him "that was so hot James I knew sex with you would be amazing I knew you'd look beautiful that way"

James whimpered softly as Kendall pulled out. "You were amazing, Kendall. Thank you for being my first."

"if you couldn't tell I was scared of hurting you he reached of for a cloth he kept in his nightstand to wipe up

"You didn't hurt me. It felt great. You were great."

Kendall blushed "sleep here with me I mean in my bed?"

Of course." James re-situated himself so that he was curled up against Kendall's chest. He kissed him gently.

Kendall slowly reached up for the light and held onto James


	3. Chapter 3

_**Count On You**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Carlos was standing around watching everyone talk he knew it was nice of Gustavo to throw them a party and invite their friends but he realized he didn't really knew anybody sometimes felt left out when people had parties or dances. Kendall Logan James always grabbed dates and when Logan was sure he was going with Camille Carlos felt he didn't want to go anymore. He sighed standing by the punchbowl now even Logan was off with Camille somewhere dancing whatever and he was picking at the cookies

Camille had left the party hours ago, claiming she had an audition early the next morning. Once she left, Logan had run into Guitar Dude. One thing led to another and the two boys were seated in the guitarist's hotel room smoking marijuana. Now the drug was making its effects known to the smart boy as he stumbled across the room to Carlos. "Hey, man."

"Hey Logie bear" he grinned loved teasing him with that name. "I think next party Gustavo needs to ask Katie's help with planning the party.. cookies are stale."

Logan giggled at the nickname. He threw an arm around his friend and tasted one of the cookies he was complaining about. "Tastes fine to me, Carlitos."

Carlos laughs "all yours buddy. So is this what la parties are like? honestly I like the ones we through better back at home I don't even know half the people here but they seem to know me, kind of weird"

"Well, you want to get out of here? We can go upstairs and hang out with Guitar Dude. That dude knows how to throw a party." Logan laughed.

"No I barely know him, he's more your friend then mine" Carlos wondered why he was feeling depressed all of sudden. "I'm just going to go back to the apartment"

"Oh, come on, Carlos. Don't be upset. Let's just go up to see Guitar Dude. Just for a few minutes and if you want to leave, we will. I have to get something from him anyway, and I don't want to go alone."

Carlos smiled he'd never let Logan go alone he nodded leaving with him. "Is it odd that us and our friends aren't even at our party? Carlos laughs

Logan laughed as he dragged Carlos upstairs to Guitar Dude's apartment. "I wonder where Kenny and Jamie ran off to." He smiled. Logan was in such a good mood.

"Kendall looked upset Jo wasn't there and James of course probably found some girl. He sighed. Guitar dude was in his room strumming his guitar smoking weed when he herd a knock "enter... hheeyy Loganator" he smiled "and friend"

"Guitar Dude." Logan noticed that his friend was still smoking weed. "You haven't smoked my half, have you?" he teased his hippie friend.

"What friend I am if I did that? Of course no"

Carlos was shocking Logan smoking weed? No never he'd never smoke anything he remembered Logan yelling at his mom to quiet smoking when he was only seven. new his honey going to start smoking? Logan? future dr?

"I was just checking." Logan walked over and took the seat next to him, immediately taking his portion and beginning to smoke it. "Carlos? You okay, man?"

Carlos felt his heart break he felt so stupid so blind he had no right to be angry though just at himself. "Dude you going to be sick barrels right there." he had no idea Logan and guitar dude were going out.

Through the haze in Logan's mind, he could tell that something was wrong with the Latino. "Carlos, come sit down. Are you sick?"

"Sometimes this makes someone sick if not used to the smell dude really come in.." said guitar dude

Carlos knew he was being rude but he didn't want to walk in on a private party "no I'm ok.. sorry..." he forced a smiled

Logan smiled. "It's okay, Carlos. Now get in here. You promised me you'd stay for at least a few minutes."

He smiled he did promise and he'd kill himself if anything happened to Logan because he couldn't handle seeing him with his new boyfriend. "Ahh Logan can I just ask.. When did you start smoking weed?"

Guitar dude chuckled a little "Logan you haven't told him?" Carlos heart kept getting heavier and more heavier

"He would've freaked if I told him. They all would've. You know that."

"No we wouldn't have Logan? How could you say that?" Carlos screamed. "Because Logan so straight and narrow you three never suspect him of being into it"

"Maybe but we wouldn't have freaked over it!"

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Carlos, but he's right. You, Kendall, and James would never have approved of this."

"You really think that fucking low of me!"

Guitar dude was shocked never known Carlos to use such language or temper ever not even when bitters changed prices of the snack machine

"Dude sound like my guitar when I break a cord"

Logan temporarily looked at Guitar Dude before turning back to Carlos. "I never said that, Carlos! All I said was that you wouldn't have approved of me doing this, and you know I'm telling the truth!"

"Well that shows how much you fucking know me Logan Mitchell! I would have been shocked if you told me you were gay yes but I never would have disapproved of it! thanks a lot for even thinking I could a bigot!" he didn't care about his promise anymore he got up and left not wanting to watch Logan flirt with his new boyfriend anymore

"Umm somehow I don't think were talking about the same thing here?" guitar dude said after Carlos left

"I don't think we are at all. I got to go after him." Logan made it to the door before turning around to face Guitar Dude. "Don't finish mine while I'm gone. I'll come back up tomorrow." He ran out of the apartment. "Carlos!"

Guitar dude gave him thumbs up signs as Logan left and back to his guitar. "I don't want to talk to you right now Logan" he said calmly not wanting to look at him. But he hurt too bad inside how could you think that way of us? of me I always like to think we were closer then with the other two why would you think id ever be against you being gay Logan?" he cried Logan couldn't even tell Carlos loved him

I've never been angry at you before Logan before now"

"I'm sorry I made you upset, Carlos. I don't think we were talking about the same thing back there though."

"You could have told us you were gay Logan we never would have turned on you why would you ever think that?"

"I don't think that. Carlos, what Guitar Dude meant back there was that I didn't tell you guys that I've been smoking weed for a month now. I was going through some things, and I came to relax by the pool. He talked me into going up to his apartment and things went from there."

Carlos felt like such a jerk he just made an idiot of himself in front of guitar dude and.. and his crush "oh..oh Logan I'm sorry I…I'm sorry" he hugged him "i was just angry because I thought you thought id be angry over it.. god.. I'm so sorry"

Logan hugged him back. "I didn't want the three of you worrying. That was why I didn't tell you. Maybe I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"Actually when I got there you smoking was last thing on my mind I thought it was odd yes but .. I was more concern with.. I thought you and him were dating. You're allowed to have secrets Logan"

Logan couldn't help but start to laugh at Carlos's assumption. "I'm sorry, Carlos. You thought I was dating Guitar Dude?"

Carlos blushed "well you guys spending time together lately.. sorry I'm at the point lately were I think everyone's paired up"

"That's ridiculous! Like I said, he's been helping me get through some issues I've been having. That's it. I wouldn't date Guitar Dude."

"We should probably get back down there I feel I owe him an apology"

"I didn't want to say it, but yeah, you kind of do. You were a bit harsh."

"You're my best friend Logan" he hugged him and go back to his room.

"You're my best friend too, Carlos, and I'm sorry if I made you feel any less."

"I'm just glad I was wrong." Carlos knocked on guitar dude door

"Enter" he herd from inside.

"Hey.. um.. I'm sorry I must have looked like a nut before." Carlos its ok man.. just relax.. come in."

"We can go back home if all of this bothers you," Logan whispered. "I can come back up here tomorrow by myself like I planned. Whatever you wanna do, Carlos."

"no its ok I fell a lot better now I mean now you know I wouldn't be against you so you say this stuff makes you feel better?" guitar due took a smoke and nodded. "Makes you feel with it man forget everything."

Logan walked in with Carlos and resumed his previous position. He took a smoke as well and looked at Carlos. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Logan handed his out to Carlos. "Wanna try?"

Carlos nodded if Logan was into he would at least try it.

"Here." Logan handed it over to his best friend.

Carlos took the joint and took a puff coughing right away.

"Oh yeah don't take such big puffs dude easy and I don't want to start more drama or anything but if you want an easy way to do this you can blow smoke into his mouth"

This only made Carlos cough again trying not to blush

Logan moved closer to Carlos. "Easy, buddy. You want to try doing that? That's what I had to do my first few times."

Carlos nodded just wanted to feel Logan breath on his lips he felt so nervous as they did this the way he sat on the bed his hand hands were holding the mattress which he slipped onto Logan's kissing Logan well falling onto his lips

Logan was taken back when he felt Carlos's lips against his. Oddly enough, he didn't pull away. Instead, he pulled the Latino closer and moaned softly into the kiss. Maybe it was the month of drug use finally getting to him or maybe Carlos's assumption of him being gay was true. Considering how high Logan was at the moment, he didn't honestly care.

Guitar dude just smile and played gently "little make out music guys?"

Carlos was surprised Logan didn't stop him it was an accident even though he wanted so much to kiss Logan he loved that his hands gave out at that moment he started to hug Logan "I'm feeling a little light headed"

Logan looked down at Carlos, holding him close. "Are you okay? What happened? Is the smoke starting to get to you?"

"Yeah I think it is, and yes I'm ok." Carlos was shocked by everything he loved the kiss Logan gave him or that he gave Logan he wasn't sure his crush just kissed him "I don't know if its just the smoke doing this to me."

Guitar dude looked over at him. "Is he going to pass out?" he knows Logan wants to be a doctor someday

Logan looked at Guitar Dude. Logan was the only one who really understood the guitarist. Over the past month the two had really gotten to know each other. Logan realized how caring he really was. "I don't think so." He turned back to Carlos. "Are you going to be alright?"

Carlos nodded he felt himself getting hard he didn't want the others to see that he sat up trying to hid it "yeah I'm ok." the bathroom is next room over"

Carlos just shook his head feeling even more embarrassed

Logan rubbed Carlos's back soothingly. "Are you sure? Do you need anything?"

He leaned over to Logan I have a hard on" he whispered

"Oh, really? What caused that?"

"They say weed causes that."

"You spending too much time with Logan" Carlos laughed "its natural Carlos were all guys here but if you do want to take care of it bathroom is down there"

Logan laughed. "Or maybe I'm spending too much time with him. Who knows?"

"Nah never too much time buddy you guys always welcome here."

Carlos smiled he was glad guitar dude liked him he always felt so closed in when the other guys wasn't with him and he hated that feeling. "Logan you said you were feeling sad when you come here. What's wrong?"

Logan sighed. He knew this was coming eventually. He just wasn't expecting Carlos to ask so soon. "I wasn't feeling loved. I didn't tell you guys, but Camille and I broke up a long time ago. She cheated on me with that Steven guy. On top of that, there was all the stress from the band and the tour. I felt like I had to live up to this huge expectation of who I should be. I just didn't feel like myself."

"Logan…you have no ones expectations to live up but your own and as for Camille. I'm sorry but she's not worth you feel so sad over and Steven next time I see him ill go over and punch him out for making you feel hurt"

"That's what I've been trying to tell him…well in a way " said guitar dude

"And you have been loved Carlos smiled

Logan smiled. Carlos, Guitar Dude, Kendall, and James all loved him. They were his best friends, and they were the only ones who mattered to him. "You're right. I love you guys."

"If Camille can't see what a great man she had then she wasn't that smart to begin with and Steve please he's not even cute" guitar dude kind of laughed told him that too.

Logan laughed. "He did tell me that. Thanks a lot guys. It means a lot."

"You know this.. isn't so bad I mean its nice to get away for awhile." "Its best to do this kind of stuff with a friend instead of off the streets. That way your with someone who cares about you if you know stuff happens"

Carlos didn't want to think of stuff that might happen and it's kind of kinky too" he smiled at Logan

Logan smiled and nodded. "That's why I come to you, Guitar Dude. I always know you'll have my back." He took a smoke off his joint and handed it back to Carlos. "Wanna try it out again?"

He nodded feeling more at ease now guitar dude found himself enjoying watching them. Carlos inhaled slowly again feel Logan's breath it was calming him down

"Better this time?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Logan leaned over to kiss his friend's cheek, gently running his fingers through his hair.

Carlos nodded "much better do you think I can come with you from now on when you come here?" he asked dreamily.

"Hey remember Carlos your welcome here always." guitar dude smiled

"Of course. I'll bring you whenever you want."

Next morning Kendall woke up he had massive headache. He started to open his eyes and realized right away what a bad idea that was. first he wasn't alone in his bed and he wasn't clothed either "fuck..." he mumbled to him self grabbed his pants still feeling half asleep he goes out to hallway towards the bathroom bumping into Logan he quickly hides his dick so he doesn't see just hoping Logan misses the fact he's naked.

Logan looked Kendall up and down. He knew he was still high as a kite, but there was no way he was imagining this. Logan looked at the blonde with a confused look. "Kendall, why are you walking around the apartment naked?"

"Ahh.. I didn't put my pants on yet?"

"Liar. Explain. Now." It was taking all Logan had right now not to laugh at his friend. What the hell happened to Kendall last night?

"Its nothing Logan he started to put on pair of jogging pants on what the hell did he and James do last night? He remembered of course but what why did they do it?

"Kendall, we're best friends. Just talk to me." Considering the fact that Logan hadn't been asleep all night, the words probably came out all jumbled and messed up.

"I guess you'll find your answer in there" Kendall mumbled sneaking into the bathroom. Carlos came out at this minute giggling "wh..hat happened? We missed something didn't we?" he laughed when he saw Logan

"Yeah, I think we did. Carlos, maybe you should get some rest." Neither them nor Guitar Dude had gotten any sleep, but this was Carlos's first time getting high, and the Latino was already hyper enough without the drug.

"Are you supposed to feel so hungry?"

"Not sure if it's the drug or me normally?"

"It's probably just you. You really shouldn't mention the drug out loud, especially with Kendall and James in the house."

"Oh right.. sorry. so..." he looked at the gorgeous brunette. "I'm still hungry"

"Come on." He held out his hand towards the adorable Latino. "I'll make you something, but then you're going to bed, alright?"

"Yes mom" he stuck his tongue out." Kendall took time in the bathroom just to try to avoid the others then again bathroom wasn't best room to hide from others. "What if he hates me now? Kendall thought he would be crushed. He went back in the room least he can do tell James he thinks the other two know. He went back in James still sleeping he quickly picked up the beer cans quietly.

James slowly started to wake up. His head was pounding, and he was naked. He looked around the room and saw Kendall picking up beer cans. There were nearly ten empty ones lying on the ground. Oh, God, what happened last night? "Kendall?"

Kendall looked up least he could is look James in the eye got did he hurt him did he force himself on him? "Yes?"

James sat up and winced in pain. Why was he so sore? "What happened at the party last night?"

It was then Kendall saw the condom wrapper on the floor he let out a sigh of relieve at least he wasn't a complete moron he sat on the bed with James. "We um.. we had sex James"

James's eyes widened and let his jaw drop. "We what?" He was disbelief. He had sex with his best friend! Why didn't he remember?

"We used condoms though however I think Logan knows. Well knows you slept in my bed naked anyways"

"Logan's not stupid. I'm pretty sure he can piece together what happened. Where were him and Carlos last night anyway?"

"Babe I don't know I'm still trying to figure out us"

"Explains why I'm so damn sore," he mumbled under his breath. He laid back down and tried to figure out everything that happened last night. All he managed to do was give himself an even worse headache.

"You want some Advil?" Kendall asked feeling something sting his eyes he couldn't have hurt James he didn't want to believe that

"I'll get it after I get dressed. Thank you though."

"James…if I didn't tell you last night I don't have anything you know I would have you guys that if I did and…I hope…I hope I didn't hurt you"

I mean I know this isn't the way you probably pictured your first time…not by a long shot…but I would never hurt you James drunk or not"

"Kendall, I know that. I trust you. I've always trusted you. At least I know my first time was with someone I cared about and who cared for me."

"God even if we were drunk?"

"I mean it must have been gentle right when I woke up you were in my arms I don't think id be holding you if I was rough right?"

"I'm pretty sure you were gentle, Kendall. I'll be honest I'm in a little bit of pain, but I was a virgin, so I expected it to hurt. There's nothing we could do about that."

"I remember reading a bubble bath might help that also a good place to think. I'm going to go down stairs so you can dressed do you want anything made for breakfast?'" he went to his draw and grabbed first shirt he saw his main concern was James

James shook his head. The last thing he wanted to think about was food. "I'm not hungry. I'll go take that bubble bath you were talking about and maybe I'll be hungry by the time I get out."

"Ok.. I'll ask Logan and Carlos if they want to hang by the pool so you can have the place to yourself."

"Thanks, Kendall. I'd appreciate that."

He smiles at him as he leaves the room. Carlos looks over to see why Logan stopped talking and smiled trying hard not to laugh. "Morning sleep well?" he ask sipping orange juice

Kendall sighed he felt stressed out still in a complete daze. "I don't think so"

"What's the matter?" When Kendall was gone, James got out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants and a muscle shirt. He had a bit of a limp but nothing seriously hurt. He wished he could remember last night.

"I just don't remember much of last night that's all…kind of suckish party last night"

"Huh? Huh party?"

"Yeah, Carlos. The party Gustavo threw for us last night. Remember?" Logan turned back to Kendall. "I'm pretty sure you're lying, but I've decided not to push it. Mainly because I'm tired but also because I don't think I really want to know what happened." James walked out of his room and could hear his friends talking downstairs. He went to the bathroom and started running the water for his bubble bath.

Kendall secretly thanked his friend for dropping it now he probably knows anyways but knows James doesn't want a lot of questions and neither did he. "What's with you Carlitos? Not sleep well?"

"I'm fine.. just tired.." he smiled at Logan. Kendall laughed "yeah that's basically what I just asked you."

Logan smiled at Carlos and laughed. "Yeah, so am I. We're going to bed after he finishes eating."

"how about we do each other a favor what happened last night stays last night ok?" he laughs at Carlos who was kind of making him ask question about him and Logan and warn me please I don't think I want to be around when he wires down"

"Works with me," Logan said. "I'll be sure to let you know." He laughed. Maybe taking him to Guitar Dude's wasn't such a great idea.

"Isn't Logie cute Kendall? and sweet too"

Kendall just smiles at Logan's expense as he eats his cereal. "Oh yes Logie is very cute"

"Oh, shut up, Kendall. Carlos, stop talking and finish eating. I'm tired, and I want to go to sleep."

"Ahh but I know who Kendall really wants" Kendall looked up at Carlos a little nervous. I think you better listen to Logan c.. when he's tired he gets cranky." you like Jamie"

Kendall just froze not wanting to answer.

Logan came to Kendall's rescue. "Carlos, you're tired. You know how imaginative you get when you're sleepy. How about we go ahead and go to bed?"

"Yeah but this time I didn't imagine it.. I herd him" he laughed "last night you told Jamie you loved him."

"No I think your dream Carlos I care for James yes.. he wanted Carlos to just shut up he wasn't anywhere near ready to talk about last night with people who wasn't even there, he wasn't even ready to talk about it with James

"Carlos, we were out nearly all night. They were asleep by the time we got home. Maybe you were imagining it."

Carlos went over to Logan and hugged him and kissed him Kendall just sat there shocked "no more sugar for him today ok Logan?"

Logan gently pushed Carlos away and turned to Kendall. "Got it." If only Kendall knew it wasn't sugar their friend was hyped up on.

Kendall shook his head. He knew all along. He started to put the dishes away wanting to stay away far away from upstairs as possible. Kendall also knew he lied to Carlos first time he lied to him he did love James he saw James coming back down he wished he could have been here five minutes ago. "Ahh seems like they are staying here to "sleep" he laughed "and it also seems like we missed some fucking party ours selves"

James looked at Kendall confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell but it's between us ok? Logan and Carlos are stoned or at least Carlos is and doesn't usually do anything without Logan or one of us there, oh yeah and Carlos kiss Logan on the mouth I don't know if he used tongue or not"

"They are not stoned. Logan wouldn't do that, and he wouldn't let Carlos do that." At least, James didn't think they would get stoned. "Are they together?"

"I don't know all I know Carlos is acting very giddy…more then usual and I repeat he kissed Logan on the lips"

"Maybe he just had too much sugar. You know how he gets when he eats too much of it."

"That's what I thought too just wanted to tell you they were staying behind James.. are we.. we're ok right last thing I want is to ruin our friendship"

"That's fine if they stay here. I don't mind. Of course, we're okay. I wouldn't let something like that come between us."

Kendall couldn't help but laugh a little I do feel better known those questions were answered though I would hate myself if I hurt you James I just wish I remembered more of the feeling how you looked"

"Kendall, you didn't hurt me. I'm fine. I wish I could remember it too. I feel bad not remembering it."

Kendall felt the question burning to be asked on his lips but he didn't dare "nah never mind"

"What were you going to say?"

"I um shouldn't even suggest it.. but I was thinking we both obviously did enjoy last night maybe give each other a replay? Just so we have an idea what happened instead of blank memory? See stupid idea"

"I don't think it's a stupid idea. In fact, I like the idea."

"Yeah really?" he blushed "well how about I make it even better offer. the next day off we get we sneak away to a motel well spend the day there in the room no one will bother us and well really make it romantic he took James hand bringing him in for a kiss no string attached if we want to start something well talk about it after then?"

James smiled. "That sounds good to me. As long as that's really what you want."

"Are you kidding? James I would do anything to be with you last night I go to be and I have no recollection how it went only that we loved it now I want the memory too maybe even better one"

James smiled. "I want that too."

Kendall's heart melted he went over to hug him "well find time soon as we can"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Count On You**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Carlos rolled over in his sleep he had been sleeping all day he didn't realize how tired he was until he laid down. He woke up Logan was reading on his bed. He smiled a little watching him "Mmhmm what day is it?"

Logan looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at the Latino. "Monday morning. Once I put you to bed yesterday, that was where you stayed. I thought you were dead at one point."

"Well if I was I'm in heaven" he smiled Ok that sounded like something James would say" he laughed

Logan laughed. "That is something James would say. How are you feeling?"

"Better is that normal after doing that…wait you said before you were sick for a while was that you were hanging out with guitar dude ?"

"Yeah, but that was my fault. I did too much in one night, and it caused me to become sick."

"I guess I'm lucky my first time was with you and you were looking out for me. When you first did that with him he went easy right " Carlos started to laugh at the memory of him freaking out "I still feel like such a jerk about last night though leaving the room and stomping off"

"Of course he did. Guitar Dude was always there. Don't feel bad about what happened. We forgive you. We're over it."

"I'm glad but now I look back on it its kind of funny so did I do anything embarrassing?"

"Nothing too bad. Unless you count kissing me in front of Kendall embarrassing. Oh, and you told Kendall that you heard him say he was in love with James."

"Oh god…I kissed you in front of Kendall? How did he react about the James' part? Was James there?"

"Yep. I think James was still asleep. Kendall said it was just your imagination and that he cared for James."

"God I hope the wanting to kill me part has left his system what about you want to kill me for kissing you in front of Kendall? He smiled"

"As long as you don't bring it up in front of him again, I think you'll be fine." Logan smiled and shook his head. "I could never kill you."

"You know what ever I said…it was true. Logan…thank you for watching out for me I doubt very much anyone else I wouldn't trust them smoking that like I trust you however I don't think its for me if you need it to feel better I promise not to say anything"

"You're welcome. I'm always here for you whenever you need me. Thank you for trusting me and not telling anyone. It means a lot to me."

"As long as guitar dude know what he's doing though ok if gets anything weirder I hope you just know what to say no to. I mean if that's as bad as it get when your high its not big deal."

"You can trust Guitar Dude. He knows what he's doing, and if he doesn't know what it is or what affects it has, we don't do it. You can trust us. We're as safe as possible."

"You want me to be honest Logan? I was shocked you were smoking weed you always on our cases about take care of our bodies and stuff first person I knew that actually flossed."

"I knew you would be shocked. That's also why I didn't tell you guys. It makes me look like a hypocrite when I tell the three of you not to get involved in drugs and here I am smoking weed. I didn't want my best friends to think any less of me."

"As you know what to stay away from buddy that's all. Did I miss anything while I was asleep...you didn't stay in here the whole time did you?" he smiled a little

"Of course I stayed in here. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I wasn't just going to leave you."

"Well how are you supposed to bother Kendall James if the two best pranksters are in here?"

Logan laughed. "I don't even know where those two are right now."

"That can be dangerous feel like video games?" Carlos kept staring at Logan's eyes.

Logan thought about it. The night Carlos got high Logan laid off the drug in order to watch over his friend. Now he was craving the feeling he got after smoking a joint. "Sure." He would just go see Guitar Dude later on.

Carlos went over and hugged him "thank you for staying with me last night doesn't mean I'm not going to kill you in video game though"

Logan hugged him back. "You're welcome." He laughed. "Yeah, right. I'd love to see you try."

Carlos slid down the slid and ran over turning the game on "you maybe cute Logan but you know I am with these games"

"Hey…by the way the kiss I gave you? Was it…was it a good one?" he grinned

Logan smiled. "You kissed me twice actually. They were both great."

"Oh yeah…last night too you were good too you know when I kissed you last night I wasn't high yet even though it was technically an accident. Can I give you one kiss…a real kiss"

He nodded. "I'd like that."

Carlos smiled and leaned to kiss him gently it made him remember kissing him that morning and last night how he felt kissing Logan "wow" he blushed

Logan smiled. "You're telling me." He leaned back in and kissed Carlos again.

Carlos put his arms around him bringing him closer gently opening his Logan's lips more with his it was much better kiss last night it was more memorable kiss then this morning

Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos' neck, softly moaning into the kiss. Carlos' lips felt so good against his.

Carlos felt the same trouble he was having last night at least this time it wasn't because he was smoking he reluctantly broke apart from kissing him still held him close he felt his heart beat fast "you want to go back upstairs?" he whispered

Logan leaned his forehead against Carlos' and nodded slightly.

Carlos stood up smiling back at him and they went back upstairs to their room. "I guess it's safe to tell you that I really like you. I mean that I have a crush on you think your one of the sweetest guys"

Logan smiled. "I really like you too. Is that why you were worried when you thought I was dating Guitar Dude?"

He nodded "I thought I missed my chance to tell you how I felt that's also why I felt upset when I thought you thought I wouldn't understand"

Logan smiled. He couldn't believe Carlos got jealous of Guitar Dude. "Carlos, Guitar Dude's a great friend, but he's not you."

"I know I shouldn't have gotten jealous…well not even sure if that was the right word. I knew you two hanging out more and you told me you were over there last night I assumed the worse and I instantly hated myself for not tell you first when I had the chance he kissed him again "I love you Logan I know where young don't know what love means yet or whatever but if it makes me feel like it did last night when I thought you were taking...then I love you and I know I was sad when you were going out with Camille"

"Camille and I are way over." He gently kissed Carlos. "I love you too, Carlos. I love you so much."

Carlos never felt so full inside he smiled as he continued kissing him "I promise I'll never hurt you Logan. I'll keep you happy I promise"

"I promise not to hurt you either. I'll even stop smoking if that makes you happy."

"Honest Logan in a way it would but then you'll be living up to the Logan I know you. I already trust you it won't be any worse then what happened last night I don't want your personality changing I want the Logan I know and love" he started to kiss Logan's neck

Logan leaned his head back to give Carlos more access to his neck. "I won't ever change, Carlos."

Carlos smiled he never ever gave a hickey to someone before now he was giving one to Logan he used his teeth a little to nip his neck his hand roamed over Logan's chest and stomach he wasn't even nervous touching Logan. He kept his mind to sucking his neck watching his neck turn a slightly pinkish color

"Carlos," he moaned softly. Logan knew he had a hickey now from Carlos, but he didn't care. His lips felt so good against his skin.

Carlos smiled no one also ever moaned his named before hearing Logan do it made him feel better "take your shirt off I'll take off mine too"

Logan quickly pulled his shirt off before helping Carlos take off his.

Carlos blushed a little but loving the feeling of Logan's body touching his "you're beautiful Logan I hope you know that"

"Not as beautiful as you." He ran his fingers down Carlos' bare chest.

Carlos let out a small gasp at Logan's touch "feels good when you touch me like that do you um…do you want to go further?" he asked kissing him gently

He kept moving his hand over Carlos' stomach, stopping every now and then to enjoy the feel of Carlos' muscles under his fingers. "Do you want to?"

He nodded "I just don't want to move to fast for you and ruin this time were having. Maybe it will feel better if we took each other pants off?"

Logan nodded back. He kissed Carlos and went to work on removing his jeans.

Carlos did the same thing unzipped Logan's jeans pulling them off slowly Logan had such a gorgeous body "you need to show this off more your chest I mean" he grinned

Logan smiled. "We wouldn't want to make everyone jealous, would we?" he teased.

Carlos laughed he put his hand on Logan's member groping him through his legs through his briefs "this Ok?" he whispered

"Does that feel good?" he asked as he reluctantly stopped sucking his neck

Logan whimpered when he no longer felt Carlos' lips against his neck. "So good. Don't stop."

"I won't just relax Ok?" he moved over a little placing his lips on the other side of Logan's neck running his hand along Logan's chest touching places he only dreamed of he started to attack his neck again making same marks putting little more pressure on his skin "just wear a shirt with a collar for a few days" he whispered

Logan moaned a little louder when he felt Carlos back on his neck. Feeling Carlos's talented fingers on his skin made Logan arch into them. He absentmindedly moved his hands along Carlos's back, dragging his nails across the caramel skin.

"You're so sweet" he kissed down his neck to his nipples gently running his tongue over them he was loving being able to make Logan feel good

Logan whimpered. "God, Carlos." He brought his hands up to tangle in the Latino's hair.

"You can touch me wherever you like" he bit his lip a little as he made the next move laying on Logan's thighs just holding him closely as he went back to kissing his lips "I'm a virgin Logan" he whispered softly "everything were doing now is my first ever even the kiss"

Logan kissed him gently on the lips. "I am too."

"So is it ok I don't really know what to do? Well I mean I know what to do of course I've seen porn" he grinned "but I mean I never…I don't know how it's supposed to feel?"

"Our little Carlitos watches porn? We thought you were the innocent one," he teased. "Do what you see them do in the videos. If something's wrong, we'll know. It won't feel good."

Carlos blushed "its James you should be talking to it was his movie. Well I don't think I'm ready to have sex yet but I would love to suck you off…if sucking on your neck felt good this will feel better"

"I'd love for you to suck me off." He leaned in to kiss him before adding seductively, "But only if I get to return the favor."

"Definitely hey Logie…beats video games huh?" he laughs a little tickling his skin he slowly removes Logan's briefs seeing revealing his dick

"Definitely." Logan laughed softly when Carlos tickled him.

Carlos moved over getting into place he saw Logan totally naked before never got good look at his dick before then again before he was never really look like him Logan was shy about his body once he saw it he just touched it a while jerking it a few times before he went to sucking him he put it into his mouth and sucked it gently never took his hand off him

Logan threw his head back and moaned Carlos' name. Carlos was right. This felt a lot better than just having his neck sucked on. Logan laced his fingers in Carlos' hair.

Carlos kept sucking him as long as Logan kept moaning like that just hearing Logan moan like that made Carlos feel good he stole a look at him while he sucked and smiled he had no idea he'd be doing this to Logan that evening or ever. He stopped sucking a bit to jerk him off "I just want you to feel good" he whispered in his ear and kissed him

Logan held Carlos close and kissed him. "Feels so good," he moaned into the kiss.

"Good you look very sexy when you look like this" he went back to sucking him off cant believe he was making Logan feel so good hearing him moan his name this many times that he was Logan he pushed Logan's dick in deeper as it would go looked up into Logan's eyes wanted to see what he'd look like when he come

Logan moaned loudly at the feeling of Carlos taking in all of him. "I'm so close, Carlos," he warned him. He thrust his hips off the bed and came with a cry of Carlos' name.

This made Carlos suck a big faster kept looking at Logan's deep brown eyes he never did this before and was nervous about this part but it was Logan he was making feel like this so he didn't want to stop he just sucked a little slower and nodded to him to come

Logan screamed Carlos' name as he came, forgetting that there were other people in the house. He gently thrust his hips up, riding out his orgasm.

Carlos tasted a little of Logan before he pulled away feeling bad that he pulled away he was shocked Logan screamed that loudly "Shhh the others will think I'm killing you" he laugh as he grabbed a towel out of his draw.

Logan laughed, slowly coming down from his high. "Sorry. It just felt so good."

"I'm glad it felt good I guess you liked it then? I was good?"

"I loved it. You were great, Carlos."

"I loved it too you not mad I pulled away?"

"No, of course not."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it"


End file.
